Different Families Different Adventures
by Chaos C
Summary: What do you do when you have a boy who wants to stay in a reality that isn't his own? This story that's what.
1. Morning with ten brothers

**Hey guys it's me again. So I'll worn you, If you haven'** **t seen " One of the boys " this story won't make sense . I don't own Loud House .**

We open up on the Loud house early in the morning on Sunday. Everything seems to be normal. When the camera pans over to the closet we expect to see Lincoln's room. But something is wrong. It's an actual closet.

 _"Looking for me?"_ The camera goes to a familiar face that we all know and love.

 _"Hey, I bet your wondering 'where's your room Lincoln?Well me explain . Lisa made a watch that let me see into a reality where I have ten brothers instead of ten sisters . My room's over here."_

Lincoln walks over to what should be Lynn and Lucy 's room. But it's now a three bed room. Lincoln's bed was the empty one on top on the right hand side of the room when you walk in.

"Kids breakfast!" Rita called. As if all eleven boys shared a mind, they all ran downstairs.

When they ran into the kitchen, we get a call back to project loud house.

"Ok let's see. Oh yes." Rita remembered the order of eggs.

"Egg whites for Loni, sunny side up for Luke, funny side up for Lane, scrambled for Lynn, fried for Levi, deviled eggs for the twins Leif and Lexx (the former being Lana as a boy the latter being Lola) and hard boiled for Loki. Extra goo goo gooey for Leon and for Lars extra well done, and an egg sandwich for Lincoln it's over by the microwave.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome honey."

Lincoln sat at the big kids table because he was turning twelve this week. But before Lincoln could touch his plate, he noticed his younger brothers doing the chicken dance around the table.

"Hey what's wrong Lincoln." Lane asked.

"Huh. Oh nothing. I'm just looking at the kiddie table. I'm going to miss it. Hey remember the time I tried to be here at this table before I was ready?"

"Oh course. That was the night we all sat at the kiddie table again." Loki commented.

"Yeah good times." Lincoln wasn't paying attention as Lynn was slowly moving his hand towards Lincoln's plate to steal his sandwhich. Or at least that's what he tought. Lincoln has been living with his new brothers for about a month and he knew to always keep your guard up. Lincoln slapped Lynn's hand.

"Oww!"

"Don't try to steal my food from me." Lincoln said turning and taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Good reflexes" Luke said.

"Thanks dude." Lincoln said.

 **And that ends A morning with ten brothers Three things. If you haven't watched the latest episodes then you don't know Lincoln sounds different. That's because he's voiced by Collin Dean instead of Grant Palmer. So try to read with his old voice. Second I'm not making up names. If you watch "One of the boys" these are the real names. The third thing is yes these chapters will be short for the most part. I'm doing this fanfic because A separated family is taking longer than I thought. Don't forget to review and if you have ideas P.M. me. Take care.**


	2. The opposite perspective

**As I said in my Making the Character chapter, the next chapter I write is for my Eleven boys and No girls. But like the name suggests, I'll use a different perspective. This is written on Nov. 27 and will be uploaded the next day. I don't own the Loud House.**

Vanzilla had just pulled up to the drive way. The Louds were coming home from school. It seemed like an ordinary day. Just then the kids came out from the van. When they came into the house, the ran into their rooms to get their homework done. Except for Lily who was in a time out because she bit someone at daycare.

We see everyone close their doors and pull out their work. And then we pan over to the center hallway's room. In it were Lynn, Lucy and Linka their sister. Before she stepped into her room, she saw the reader.

 _Oh hey everyone, it's me Linka. How are you guys? We all got a lot of HW to do. My class has the hardest in the fifth grade school because they're trying to prepare us for sixth grade._

When Linka sat down on her bed, she looked at what she had to do. Five problems. It was nothing to hard. But she still did get stumped. She almost wanted to ask Lynn for help, but she pushed forward and was able to finish them all in seven minutes.

When she got down from her bed, Lucy stopped her and asked her for her opinion on her new poem.

"Ok Lucy. Shoot."

".ekahs dna detnioppasid tca ot evah d'I neht ,t'nsaw ti fI .kaerb txen eht si samtsirhC taht ssendoog knahT .loord loohcs ym ta sdik nees ev'I ?loohcs ot detcejbus eb I dluohs yhW .noog lanoitacude a ekil leef semihtemos I .noon ta sdne ssalc tsrif ym I .dia ym ot semoc eno on tub ,pleh rof ksa I .edarg dnoces ni gnieb drah s'tI" Lucy said. Linka **and by extension the reader** was confused. But Linka knew not to question her new family of sisters. Linka walked out of the room to make a sandwich.

'Wow. I don't remember Lars doing poetry. Oh well. New dimension, new family, and new life.' Linka thought. She made it downstairs and saw that Lily was reaching for the TV remote.

"Hey Lily. You need help?" Linka asked. Lily nodded her head. Linka reached the remote for Lily and put it on Sophie the Second. Linka then walked into the kitchen and made a garden sandwich. When she sat down to try and eat, Lily walked in again seeing Linka with a sandwich, she put her hands in the air.

"You want to sit up here with your big sister?" Linka asked. She picked up Lily and shared her sandwich with her. When they were done, Linka walked up to Lisa's room. She thought it was a little quiet than it usually was. And that was saying something. She missed her brothers.

"Lisa. Could you do me a favor?" Linka asked as she put Lily in her crib.

"What do you need?" Lisa asked.

"Well I need your alternate reality watch." Linka said nervously. Lisa turned to her confused.

"Simple. The reason I was acting weird about a month ago, was because I came from a reality where I had ten brothers and I was the only girl.

"Really?" Levi asked.

"Yes. I want to go back." Lincoln said.

"It's not because I don't like it here. It's just I miss my sisters." Lincoln admitted.

"Alright. I'll lend it to you on one condition." Levi said.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Our sisters get to come along with you." Lisa said.

"Okay deal. I'm coming back guys." Linka said.

 **So tell me what you guys think of this chapter. And a little note, I want to change the title of this story. So I'll give you guys a choice. Either it will be One Sided Family or Different Family, Different Adventures. I'll give you guys until my B-day Dec. 8th. The language Lucy was speaking in her poem was backwards. Don't forget to review and take care.**


	3. Hyping the meeting

**This chapter will be short. The next chapter will be how they interact with each other. I don't own the loud house.**

Everyone was ready to go see their opposite counterpart. Everyone had different thoughts on who they were going to meet.

' _Will he/she be exactly like me?'_ Lori/Loki wondered.

' _Who will we meet?'_ Leni/Loni asked themselves.

' _Maybe we could rock out together.'_ Luna/Luke thought.

' _My male/female self better have a sense of humor.'_ Luan/Lane said in their heads.

' _Does he/she like sports as much as I do?'_ Lynn/Lynn thought.

' _This will be fun.'_ Lincoln/Linka thought.

' _Maybe their darkness could bring a little light in me.'_ Lucy/Lars said in their heads.

' _I hope that he/she would make mud castles with me.'_ Lana/Leiff hoped.

' _He/she better play tea party with me.'_ Lola/Lexx had a little angered look on their faces.

' _Someone who is equally as smart as I am, we could make history together.' Lisa/Levi were excited._

"Poo Poo." '(YAY. A new playmate.)' Lily/Leon said and thought.

"Okay everyone, because of a displacement paradox, we can't be in the same place unless it's a white dimension so nothing is disturbed." Levi/Lisa said.

"ALRIGHT! We're ready. Open the portal!" Everyone said. **Because my story's plot demands it,** Levi and Lisa opened the rift at the same time. When it was big enough, all 21 Louds went into the rift leading into a white space.

When the boys walked through the portal, they didn't see anything. However, it took a couple of seconds for them to spot the girls.

"LOOK!" Lincoln called out. Everyone looked where Lincoln pointed/where his voice came from. They all an to each other.

"Wow. They really do look like me." Everyone said. Then suddenly, the Loud house appeared.

"Levi/Lisa what's going on?" Luna/Luke asked.

"It seems that someone had thought about being home. So maybe this world is made to replicate a person's thought." They explained.

"Alright!" Everyone said.

 **Okay guys that's it. I will save how each other reacts to their opposite selves. It will be written like My New Life and the perspective chapters. Don't forget to review and happy first day of Dec. Take care.**


	4. The Oldests

**Ok guys time for a new chapter of Eleven boys no girls. No I'm still waiting to change the name. Remember to vote by reviewing. Either Different Family, Different Adventures or One sided family. I don't own Loud House.**

The kids walked into the house that one of them thought up. However **because I said so,** the only people there were Loki and Lori. They looked around and couldn't find the others.

"Well no one else is here." Lori said.

"Yeah. So since we are the oldest in our respectful universes, let's get to know each other. I'm Loki." He said reaching his hand out to shake the girl that looked like him.

"Lori. With an I." She shook his hand. Suddenly both of their phones started ringing.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." They both said surprising each other. With an awkward look, they answered their phones.

"Hello?" They both answered.

"Hey Babe/Lokiwi. Where are you? I'm waiting in front of your house. No body's answering." Bobby/Bebe asked their lover.

"Sorry. I literally have a problem. I've got something to tell you." Lori/Loki said.

"Oh you've met another guy to spend time. I understand." Bobby said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"You've met another girl to spend time with. How could you betray me like that?!" Bebe asked angrily.

"NO! That's not it at all." Both oldest said.

"So what is it?"

"Linka/Lincoln asked Lisa/Levi to make a multi reality remote to see his reality of having ten brother/sisters."

"That's the worst excuse I've heard from you Loki. Okay if what you said is true, where are you?" Bebe asked.

"In some kind of white space dimension. For some reason we can see our house." Loki said.

"(sigh) Fine. Call me when you get back here." Bebe said.

"I will. Trust me." Loki said.

"Really. Okay. I'll see you when you get back." Bobby said.

"Thanks. I knew that you'd understand." Lori said.

"I love you." Loki and Lori said.

"I love you too." Bebe and Bobby said.

After that call, both of the 17 year olds hung up their phones and turned to each other.

"Sorry about that. I had to answer my boyfriend Bobby/girlfriend Bebe." They both said awkwardly.

"So it seems that no one is here. Want to… I don't know, go get the latest phones mom and dad won't let us have?" Loki asked.

"Sure." Lori said. They both got into Vanzilla. But had a fight over who would drive Vanzilla. Then they came to an agreement. Lori would drive to the mall, and Loki would drive back.

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Lori asked.

"I don't know. But wherever they are, I hope they're safe." Loki said.

"Me too." Lori drove off to the mall to get a bunch of phones.

 **Okay guys. I'll end it here for Loki and Lori. Now I'm going to need all the help I get. As you all know by age order, Leni and Loni are next. I'm going to need help with what to do with them. Plus I need stupid jokes. Anyway, I going to work on a different story. The idea isn't mine but a collaboration between me and Barbacar. I won't spoil what it is yet. So for now, PM me the ideas, and don't forget to review. Take care.**


	5. The Dumb Blondes

**Hello guys. I going to do something really cool. It's a chapter marathon. One after another, your notifications will be flooded with me updating stories. As I said in Ghostly Love, here is part 3 with Different Family, Different Adventures.**

We open to the Loud's house. No one on the yard. We look in the living room. No one there. And no one in the kitchen or upstairs.

 **Igpay:** Hey! Loni! Leni! Get over here!

 **Leni:** No we're at the mall. We want to shop. There's no one here so we don't have to worry about waiting in lines. Or paying.

 **Igpay:** I don't care what you guys want to do. You're going to be in this story at this point in time now.

 **Loni:** Make us.

 **Igpay:** Ok. Since you guys want to play like that.

 _I decided to write them back before they left. In a matter of seconds Loni and Leni were back into the setting._

 **Leni:** Hey. How did you get us here? Where is here?

 _I face palmed._

 **Igpay:** This is the house you and Loni quote on quote 'share'.

 **Loni:** Wait we're married?!

 _I just wanted to slap them. But then I realize, this is writing. Not a drawing. So I just rub my eyes._

 **Igpay:** I'm done. I am so done. You guys can let this story play out by yourselves. I'm out.

 _I give them the peace sign and disappear. Loni and Leni just look confused. They both shrug their shoulders._

"I guess we should look for our brothers or sisters." Loni said.

"Good idea." Leni said. They walk up to the front door. And pushed in. They couldn't open it.

"Great we're locked out." Leni said.

"Now how are we getting in?" Loni asked. They wondered what to do. After an hour the author came back.

 **Igpay:** Turn the doorknob! Are you two that so stupid you can't open doorknobs?!

 _Leni and Loni started to get tears. I didn't care._

 **Igpay:** Come on! This is why people call you two imbeciles, morons, idiotic!

 **Leni:** Umm… What do words insults mean?

 **Igpay:** You two would know that if you two HAD ACTUAL BRAINS TO THINK WITH!

 _My nose started bleeding._

 **Loni:** Are you OK?

 **Igpay:** Yes. Just an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity.

 **Leni:** Wow. Didn't think you were that stupid Igpay.

 _I just screamed in anger._

 **Igpay:** Nine minutes eighteen seconds. Nine minutes eighteen seconds. Happiest moment of my life.

 **Loni** : He just appeared out of the sky and says he has the happiest moment of his life.

 **Well guys I will see you next time in part four when I write in Our New Job. More references by the way. First one to point it out gets an idea for a loud house fanfiction written by me. Review and take care.**


End file.
